Frisk
| image = | imagecaption = | pronounce = | aliases = Haunted!Frisk, Sticks | star = Star of Determination | firstAppear = Prologue | relationships= | birthDate = | birthPlace = | deathDate = | deathPlace = | preworldresidence = Fallen World | worldresidence = Stargazers World | soul = Red (trait unknown} | species = Buttercup Ghost (Was human) | biologicalsex= Intersex | gender = Non-Binary | pronoun = They/Them | height = | weight = None | eyes = Red }} is one of the main characters of Haunted Hearts, being apart of the Haunted!Crew They are a buttercup ghost from the Fallen World but has left it to the Stargazers World with Chara Dreamirr due to erasing the world. Their goal is to help Kris Drimar through their life. |-|Ghost = ---- Ref_re_frisk.png Frisk wears a blue sweater with purple stripes and shorts that are greatly reminiscent of Undertale's Frisk. They wear a white shirt underneath their sweater due to it being a little oversized. A small, poncho-like, accessory is worn around the shoulders. The back of it has a deltarune symbol with the center circle having a flower on it. Even though they can morph their flowers to look however they want (for the most part), they stick to having wings and a flower crown. This makes them resemble an angel. They speak in the font NSimSun in all lowercase unless if a word is important, then it will start with a capital letter. Their speech bubble can fluctuate depending on the scene, but it tends to stick with a blue color palette and be very round. Though Frisk seems to always have a bored expression, monotone voice, and apathetic, they still care to some extent about others, especially Chara. They like to think logically and is a great actor. However, because of this, it can be hard to know Frisk's true feelings about a subject. Their star power is a yellow star called the "Star of Determination." It has the power to save and reset. When in use, it has the appearance of fire. They can no longer use it due to being a ghost. Frisk does not have strong control over their flowers compared to Chara, who is also a buttercup ghost. They can only touch and interact with physical objects with flowers. They are also able to float around and phase through walls though they can only be seen by other ghosts. (It is unknown at the moment if Kris can see them) |-|Human = Human Form ---- unknown unknown Chara Dreamirr Frisk had lived a large part of their life with Chara due to the many resets in the underground. Though they seem to be good friends with Chara, their relationship seems to be shakey with Chara feeling like Frisk is lying most of the time. |-|Artworks = ---- tba |-|Refrence Sheets = ---- Ref_re_frisk.png|2nd version Ref_frisk.png|1st version |-|Videos = ---- ◤HAUNTED HEARTS◢ Cover Speedpaint Undertale Deltarune AU ◤HAUNTED HEARTS◢ Fallen Again Speedpaint Undertale Deltarune AU ◤HAUNTED HEARTS◢ Proceed Undertale Deltarune AU Hauntedheartsau sticks leekspin.mp4 ◤HAUNTED HEARTS◢ Will You Remember Animation Meme ◤CUTLERY◢ 1 Hour Animation Challenge ◤CUTLERY TIMELAPSE◢ 1 Hour Animation Challenge *Originally when the AU was being developed, Frisk had a god complex, but it was changed to them being more fearful of change. *Frisk's Tarot Card Arcana is both The Fool (0, position not specified) The Fool (0) Arcana and Death (XIII) in its upright position Death (XIII) Arcana *In the 2nd version of Frisk's reference sheet, the url states that they are an "actor in a play""actor in the play" as well as the 1st version having "the actor" "the actor" *It has been confirmed that Frisk will be in some type of relationship with Charamentioned in the FAQ Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Haunted!Crew Category:Non-Binary